


Pulang

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Alasan di balik kepulangan Minhyun ke Busan saat Wanna One mendapatkan libur.





	Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Berdasarkan sebuah postingan di mana seseorang bertemu dan mendapatkan tanda tangan Minhyun yang sedang berada di Busan saat Wanna One libur.

Suara ponsel milik Jonghyun berdering mengganggu kegiatannya bermain _game_ ponsel. Nama milik orang tersayangnya terpampang di layar ponsel.

 

"Halo?"

 

"Jonghyunnie, Jju-ya, sayangku..." Jonghyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar suara Minhyun.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

"Ish, kau ini! Beginikah caramu menyapa kekasihmu, Kim Jonghyun? Aku merasa tidak dihargai sama sekali sebagai seorang kekasih. Padahal aku langsung menghubungimu begitu aku punya berita baik. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak menghubungimu tadi."

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar rengekan kekasihnya.

 

"Dan sekarang kau malah menertawakanku!"

 

Jonghyun tertawa sekarang.

 

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin dihukum rupanya, ya? Ingin sekali kubuat tidak bisa berjalan, ya?"

 

Jonghyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Mukanya memerah.

 

"Ya, Hwang Minhyun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana jika para _maknae_ itu mendengarmu? Mereka masih anak-anak, tahu?!"

 

"Para _maknae_ sudah tidur, Jju-ya. Lagipula mereka tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan. Bahkan kau lebih polos daripada mereka saat kau seumuran dengan mereka. Lagipula, apa kau lupa salah satu dari para _maknae_ kesayanganmu itu sudah punya kekasih?"

 

Jonghyun mendengus.

 

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau menghubungiku untuk membicarakan apa? Seingatku, hari ini kau sudah menghubungiku tadi pagi. Mengeluhkan hampir semua member Wanna One padaku. Kau masih punya keluhan lagi?"

 

Bukan Jonghyun tidak ingin berbicara dengan Minhyun, hanya saja...

 

"Kim Jonghyun, kau ini... Ish! Benar-benar. Kau marah padaku karena aku mengganggumu bermain _game_?"

 

 **Bingo**.

 

"Tuh, tahu."

 

"Tapi aku membawa kabar baik, Jju-ya."

 

Jonghyun diam. Kabar baik?

 

"Apa?"

 

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak sedingin ini, Jju-ya? Aku rindu kekasih manisku, tahu. Lagipula, kau biasanya tidak sedingin ini kalau kuganggu bermain _game_."

 

"Kau membuatku kehilangan progres level _game_ -ku, Hwang Minhyun. Wajar jika aku marah. Memangnya kau tidak bisa menghubungiku besok saja? Kau butuh istirahat, Minhyunnie."

 

"Oh, kekasih manisku masih mengkhawatirkanku ternyata. Aahhh, bahagianya diriku."

 

Jika saja, Minhyun sedang berada di hadapan Jonghyun sekarang, mungkin lengannya sudah jadi sasaran pukulan tangan Jonghyun.

 

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hwang Minhyun. Aku ingin tidur setelah ini. Nuble besok masih ada jadwal."

 

"Cih, kau hanya ingin kembali pada _game_ -mu bukan?"

 

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu sekarang, tahu. Sudah, katakan saja apa kabar baiknya."

 

"Aku dapat libur, Jju-ya. Ayo kencan!"

 

"Libur?"

 

"Ya, libur beberapa hari. Sebelum kembali sibuk dengan _comeback_ bulan depan. Ayo kencan, Jju-ya!"

 

Jonghyun terdiam. Minhyun libur.

 

"Pulanglah ke Busan, Minhyunnie."

 

"Eh?! Mengapa kau menyuruhku pulang ke Busan, Jju-ya? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

 

Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 

"Tentu saja aku rindu padamu, Minhyunnie. Tapi, kau sudah lama tidak pulang ke Busan. Tidakkah kau merindukan keluargamu?"

 

Tidak ada suara di seberang line.

 

"Tentu saja aku rindu mereka, Jju-ya. Tapi aku juga rindu padamu. Sangat. Apalagi, saat aku dapat libur kemarin kau malah pergi syuting dua hari. Kau tidak kasihan padaku, Jju-ya?"

 

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

 

"Kasihan padamu bagaimana? Seingatku, begitu aku sampai rumah seusai syuting, kau langsung memonopoliku seharian."

 

"Tapi, tapi, aku takut pulang, Jju-ya!"

 

Kepala Jonghyun mulai sakit.

 

"Takut pulang? Kau bercanda. Ibu bahkan memintaku untuk menyuruhmu pulang kalau kau dapat libur, Minhyunnie. Ayah dan Ibu sudah sangat rindu padamu, kau tahu. Bahkan saat Ibu menghubungiku memberi selamat atas kemenangan Nuble pun, Ibu memintaku untuk menyuruhmu pulang. Kau ini, menurutlah pada Ibu. Kau tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka, kan?"

 

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin pulang. Tapi, aku takut pada Sujin _noona_ , Jju-ya!"

 

Tangan Jonghyun mulai mengurut keningnya.

 

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sujin _noona_ , Minhyunnie?

 

Minhyun diam.

 

"Minhyuniee."

 

"Tidakkah kau melihat instastory milik Sujin _noona_? Aku ketahuan memakai akun Melon punya Sujin _noona_ , Jju-ya. Aku takut dimarahi Sujin _noona_ , Jju-ya. Aku tidak usah pulang ke Busan, ya. Ya?"

 

Kepala Jonghyun sudah benar-benar sakit.

 

"Berhenti merengek, Minhyunnie, dan pulanglah ke Busan. Lagipula, kau pasti akan sendiran jika kau pulang ke rumah. Kau tahu Nuble masih punya jadwal."

 

"Jika Sujin _noona_ memarahiku, kau harus tanggung jawab, Jju-ya. Aaahhh, padahal aku ingin pergi kencan dengan kekasihku. Tapi apalah dayaku, jika kekasihku sudah bertitah, aku harus menurutinya. Aaahhh, hal yang kulakukan demi kekasihku tersayang."

 

"Diamlah, Hwang Minhyun."

 

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan benar, tahu. Apa, sih, yang tidak aku lakukan untuk kesayanganku, permaisuriku, pemilik hatiku, Kim Jonghyun?"

 

Muka Jonghyun memerah lagi.

 

"Tidurlah, Minhyunnie. Sudah malam. Kau perlu istirahat."

 

"Kau juga seharusnya beristirahat, bukan bermain _game_ , Jju-ya."

 

Keduanya sama-sama diam.

 

"Selamat malam, Jju-ya. Mimpikan aku, oke?"

 

Jonghyun terkekeh.

 

"Selamat malam, Minhyunnie. Aku sayang padamu."

 

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Jju-ya. Mimpi indah, sayang."

 

Jonghyun menatap layar ponselnya. Keinginannya untuk melanjutkan _game_ -nya yang sempat tertunda karena panggilan Minhyun, hilang sudah. Lebih baik Jonghyun tidur saja. Siapa tahu Minhyun bisa muncul di dalam mimpinya malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca. *bow*


End file.
